


Braids of Love

by Jetainia



Series: Braiding Life [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Autistic Character, Autistic Jaskier, Blanket Permission, F/F, Fluff, Trans Character, Trans Jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jetainia
Summary: Yennefer suggests something else to keep Jaskier's hands busy.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Braiding Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201697
Kudos: 7





	Braids of Love

The lute hadn’t fallen silent all morning; it was either singing out notes, squeaking slightly as it was oiled, being plucked and tuned, or merely being used as a temporary drum. Yennefer sighed as Jaskier once again started tuning her lute despite it being tuned only an hour ago.

“There are far more useful things you could be doing with those hands, you know,” she drawled.

Jaskier looked up from the lute and blinked at her. “Sorry, what?”

“You’re fidgeting,” Yennefer explained.

“Oh.” Jaskier looked down at her lute again and bit her lip. “I can…stop? If you want, if it’s too much, I can definitely stop.”

Yennefer sighed again, this time slightly aggrieved as she was reminded of the life her bard had lived. “You don’t have to stop if you don’t want to,” she said softly. “I would like to not hear the lute anymore, yes, but that does not mean that I cannot bear it if you need to fiddle.”

Jaskier shook her head, her lengthening hair swaying with the motion. “It’s fine, I don’t need to. Who needs to play the lute, after all?”

That last bit sounded rehearsed and as though Jaskier had heard it aimed towards her far too many times. Yennefer felt the gentle bubble of rage simmer inside her but held it back; there was no point in being angry at people she couldn’t take it out on—either because they were already dead or Jaskier wouldn’t let her. This was not a conversation for now, however.

“May I suggest something else to occupy your hands, Jaskier?” she asked instead.

Jaskier paused for a second in putting her lute away and nodded slightly. “Of course.”

“My hair.”

There was another pause and Jaskier looked at her in slight shock. “Your hair?”

Yennefer nodded. She didn’t normally let people touch her hair, or her in general, but Jaskier, as always, was a special case and she loved her. Plus, the motion of fingers in her hair might help soothe away the mild headache caused by a morning of sound; a spell would do the same of course, but it would be much nicer to have Jaskier playing with her hair.

“You could braid it, if you wanted. Or just play with it. Or you can keep playing the lute, I don’t mind.” Her courage left her at the last minute. Here she was, powerful sorceress afraid of asking for something she wanted from someone who could say no and she would _let_ them.

Jaskier scrambled to her side. “No! I want to braid your hair! Can I, Yen? Can I truly?”

Yennefer smiled and settled herself so that she was sitting on a cushion on the floor below Jaskier on the lounge, leaning her head into Jaskier’s lap. “Of course you can, love. I wouldn’t have offered otherwise.”

Jaskier wasn’t quiet as she ran her fingers through Yennefer’s hair, but that didn’t matter. Yennefer hadn’t offered to make _Jaskier_ quiet, she’d just wanted to stop the myriad of noises Jaskier pulled from the lute when she wasn’t actually playing the instrument and was instead just keeping her hands occupied as her mind no doubt raced wildly. The humming was welcome and soothing; coupled with the gentle hands in her hair weaving strands together, Yennefer found herself drifting into a light doze.


End file.
